The Continuing Saga
by fangirl995
Summary: What happened after the Yu Yu Hakusho show ended? Koenma brings the team back together along with a new addition, but this case will change the team forever when they lose one of their own. My first ever fanfiction - rated T for violence.
1. Meet Yumi

Kurama looked around the clearing, he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting about something trivial while Botan watched and listened, clearly amused. Kurama spotted Hiei leaning against a tree, arms crossed, eyes closed. Kurama couldn't see Koenma or the liason agent he had mentioned bringing from Demon World. For several years after Enki won the Demon World tournament and declared an end to demons ever being in the human world, there was peace. But recently, demons had been appearing in Japanese cities and Koenma had asked Kurama and the rest of the old team to meet him here to discuss the situation. Kurama did not understand Koenma's motivation in bringing the team back together. Yusuke was retired as Spirit Detective and both he and Kuwabara had settled into peaceful lives.

Kurama walked over to Hiei, "Why are you not acting as liason from Demon World?" he asked.

Hiei opened his eyes just enough to glare at Kurama, "You think I wanted to participate in this at all? Koenma insisted I come to hear him out but I'm not planning to help for the sake of Spirit World or Demon World. Once the prince has said his piece, I will return to my home in Demon World."

Kurama would never say anything to Hiei but he was very glad the demon had found a place to call home. "What do you know of what has been happening?"

"I know that demons have inexplicably slipped past the border watch in Demon World to wreak havoc on the pathetic residents of Human World. I also know that Enki has nothing to do with these attacks. The fool truly wishes for peace between the worlds. That is why he sent this 'Yumi' character to act as a liason agent between Spirit World and Demon World, to show his willingness to help stop the rogue demons."

"I see. And what do you know of Yumi?"

"Very little. I have never even met her but I know that Enki considers her to be one of his best advisors." Hiei replied.

"Hey, Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled, running over to where Kurama and Hiei now stood. "I didn't realize you were here already."

"It's good to see you, Kuwabara." Kurama still regularly visited Kuwabara and Yusuke since he had chosen to make his family his priority and stay in Human World to watch over his mother and step brother.

Botan ran over just then, "Kurama! Please tell me what's going on! Koenma hasn't told me a thing except that he would explain everything when he got here," she said with a frown.

"I'm afraid he said the same thing to me," Kurama informed the distraught Botan.

"Where is he anyway, and where's this Yumi he's told me so little about?" Botan asked.

Kurama opened his mouth to reply but he stopped when he saw something emerging from the trees across the clearing. It was a huge black, scaly demon with horns growing from its head and feet the size of small cars. The thing that really caught Kurama's eye was the giant mace the demon wielded in both of its gargantuan hands. Yusuke had his back to the demon as he walked towards the rest of the group.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara screamed.

The massive demon swung its mace but the mace stopped midair, inches before hitting Yusuke. The demon stumbled backward and then fell, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Standing a few feet behind where the demon had fallen was a small figure. The figure walked closer slowly, until suddenly Kurama realized it was a girl. She turned her back to Yusuke and the team when she reached the demon's body. She appeared to be examining her handiwork.

"Who the heck are you?!" Yusuke demanded of the mystery girl.

The girl turned around to regard the ragtag group. Her large, sad eyes studied them and Kurama found himself studying her as well. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail while bangs fell unevenly across her forehead. She wore a scarf that completely hid her neck as well as covering her mouth and chin until she raised her head. Her shirt was a long, white, flowy thing that stopped at her waist on her left side but hung about six inches longer on the right side. Long, billowing sleeves hid all of her arms, just revealing her slim fingers at the end. At the end of the long side of her shirt there was a small, nearly invisible loop that held a gold ring. The shirt had clearly been designed to have that ring attached. She also wore a pair of light pink shorts and a flimsy pair of pale blue sandals. Kurama could not sense much energy coming from her, but he knew better than to assume she had so little especially after she had taken down that demon with seeming ease. She could easily manipulate and hide her energy if she was skilled.

"I am Yumi," she said, her soft voice slightly muffled by her scarf.

"Yumi... Why is that name familiar? Oh! You're that _lesion _person," Yusuke said.

"Liason," Kurama corrected gently.

"So Koenma told you about me?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, but he didn't tell us you were going to be so pretty!" Botan exclaimed, running to clasp Yumi's hands in both of her own.

She was pretty, Kurama realized. A blush spread across her cheeks, bringing out the color in her pink eyes. "Thank you," she replied shyly.

"Well, pretty lady, I suppose introductions should be made. I'm Kazuma Kuwabara!" Kuwabara said, reaching to shake Yumi's hand. Yumi acccepted the handshake with a smile.

"Oh, I think I know who you all are. Koenma has told me so much about you. Let's see," she said, walking up to Yusuke, "you must be Yusuke Urameshi, former spirit detective."

"That's me. But you forgot winner of the Dark Tournament, defeater of the king of the Netherworld, and the ancesteral son of the late Raizen." Yusuke said with a grin.

"Hey, I did some of those things too!" Kuwabara argued.

"You lost almost all of your fights in the Dark Tournament!" Yusuke replied.

"Oh, boys," Botan giggled, "I don't think this macho competition is really going to impress Yumi."

Yumi smiled, "And I know you're Botan."

"Bingo!" Botan said.

"And I assume you're Hiei," Yumi continued, walking up to the scowling demon.

"Hmph," was all Hiei replied before turning away.

"And lastly, you must be Kurama, the spirit fox," Yumi said, turning to the red-haired demon.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kurama said, taking her small hand into his in a firm handshake. He was already trying to see what he could learn about her. She acted very young and innocent but the way she had taken out that demon suggested otherwise. Kurama was willing to trust her since she had been sent by Koenma but Kurama still wondered about her. The sadness in her eyes seemed to suggest a painful history. Kurama suddenly realized he had held her hand for far too long and quickly released it. Yumi seemed to notice that Kurama had been trying to read her eyes and he saw guilt flash through their pink depths. Was she hiding something?

She stepped back and was quickly surrounded by Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan, all of them talking excitedly. Kurama smiled, no matter what had happened in the girl's past, she could easily find acceptance in this group. However, if she were to ever hurt anyone that Kurama cared about... Kurama glanced over at Hiei and even though the small demon acted like he was didn't care, Kurama could tell that he was watching Yumi intently.

"I see we have all gotten to know one another," said a familiar voice. Kurama watched as Koenma walked into the clearing, a grim look on his youthful features. "But I think we still have some catching-up to do."

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review, I welcome corrective criticism but please keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction, so try to be gentle. I plan to add more chapters if people show interest in my story. Thanks again! :)**


	2. The Villain

**Ok, everyone. Here's a chapter to give you a better idea of what this story will be about. **

___"I see we have all gotten to know one another," said a familiar voice. Kurama watched as Koenma walked into the clearing, a grim look on his youthful features. "But I think we still have some catching-up to do."_

Koenma walked up to the group and they quickly gathered around him, waiting for an explanation.

"Well?" Yusuke said. "What's so important that we all needed to be here?"

Koenma's response was to hold out a piece of paper.

"There was a demon attacking a small Japanese city," Koenma began. "My father sent a member of the SDF to stop it but when the agent didn't return to Spirit World, we sent another agent to find him. Our second agent returned without his comrade. All he had was this note which he had found on the dead body of our first agent. Needless to say, it would take a _very_ powerful demon to take out a member of the SDF."

Kurama took the paper from Koenma's outstretched hand and everyone gathered around him to read it. In large, carefully printed letters the paper read:

_Kazuma Kuwabara_

_Yusuke Urameshi_

_Kurama_

_Hiei_

_ -Toguro_

The group stared in silence at the paper for a moment before Yusuke burst out laughing.

"Really, Koenma?!" he exclaimed. "You brought us here for this?! Anyone stupid demon could've written this and we all know that both of the Toguro brothers are dead!"

"Well," Kurama said, "that's not precisely true. Koenma knows better than most of us that the younger Toguro is dead. Yusuke defeated him in the Dark Tournament. But, if you'll recall, Yusuke, the elder Toguro was left deep underground, trapped inside the Sinning Tree to be tormented for all eternity. But there is no way he could have escaped from the tree, he wasn't even aware that he was trapped."

"That's not all," Koenma said. "Our agent also brought back this, which was attached to the note." He held out a long dark strand and Kuwabara snatched it away.

"Is this... Hair?!" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, but it's not just any hair, it came from the head of the elder Toguro," Koenma explained. "We tested it and I can also tell you with certainty that it was removed from his head recently. Also, do you see this blood on the note?" He pointed out a dark red stain on the paper that Kurama was holding. "This blood came from Toguro."

"That's not possible," Kurama muttered. Kurama struggled to rationalize the situation but he kept thinking that it wasn't possible. It simply wasn't possible.

"Are you sure about that, Kurama?" Hiei snapped. "I hate to be the one to say this, but you've been wrong before."

"Kurama's never been wrong before!" Kuwabara said defensively. "...Has he?"

**What did you think? Is this a story that's worth finishing? Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


	3. A Question

Kurama knew he needed to hide his doubt from his friends. They relied on him, they expected him to be calm and confident. They needed him to have all the answers.

"I am sure that there is a reasonable explanation for all of this," Kurama said. "We will just have to find it."

"I understand that this is all very important but I have a question, who are the Toguro brothers?" Yumi asked.

The entire group automatically turned to Kurama, he always answered the questions. Kurama smiled slightly, he had completely regained his cool demeanor after his initial shock.

"That," he said, "is quite a long story."

"See it all started when we were saving the love of my life, Yukina," Kuwabara piped up. "That was the first time we ever saw Toguro -the younger one, that is -Urameshi and I barely defeated him. Well, we thought we had beaten him, anyway, but then-"

"Shut up, Kuwabara!" Yusuke interrupted. "You're telling it all wrong and leaving stuff out. I'll tell it. So, anyway, Yumi..."

Everyone ended up sitting in a circle on the ground as Yusuke and Kuwabara told Yumi the entire story of the team's involvement with the Toguro brothers. Kurama smiled to see how they told the story with such enthusiasm despite the grim reason they were all here. Every once in awhile, Yusuke and Kuwabara would stand up to act something out. Kurama watched Yumi's eyes sparkle as she laughed at their antics. Botan sat next to Yumi, occassionally interrupting the boys to tell her version of a story. Hiei sat leaning against a rock. He appeared to be sleeping but Kurama suspected that he was paying attention to everything that was happening.

When Yusuke began telling the story of Genkai's death, he became uncharacteristically serious. Kurama heard a sniffle and turned to see Botan wiping tears from her eyes. Next to her, Yumi's eyes were filled with unshed tears. Kurama was surprised to see this, although even he felt emotional to hear Yusuke recounting his mentor's death, why would Yumi care so much hearing a story about a woman she had never met? Kurama decided that Yumi must be just what she appeared, a naive girl. How had someone like her come from demon world? Kurama knew it was possible, however, because of his knowledge of the apparition Yukina. He knew he was going to have to speak to Koenma about her, he had many questions that needed answering.


	4. Kurama's Decision

Yusuke and Kuwabara had finished their story and now the group stood together, deciding what needed to be done.

"I will help you, of course, Koenma," Kurama said. "This note is a mystery and it needs to be solved but I do not believe we need the whole team. Keiko is pregnant and Yusuke will need to be home to take care of her and the baby."

Koenma nodded his understanding. "I will feel very confident having you helping Yumi with this case. Perhaps this really does mean the return of Toguro, perhaps not. This could be an elaborate trick. Either way, this is clearly a very powerful and cunning demon we need to deal with and it is imperative that we keep Human World safe."

"Hey, you guys can't decide what I do!" Yusuke objected. "This note has my name on it too! This is my fight as well."

"Yusuke," Kurama said gently, "please think of your family. Keiko needs you at home. There is no telling how long this will take or what the outcome will be."

"What about me?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama glanced at Koenma. Why would the prince have brought them all here? He should have consulted Kurama alone. It was going to be difficult to convince Kuwabara and Yusuke to stay out of it.

"You might as well go home, Kuwabara," Hiei said. "You would be of no use anyway."

Kurama cringed. Hiei was not helping.

"I'm useful!" Kuwabara retorted. "Would you like me to demonstrate my fighting ability on you, Shrimp?"

"Listen," Kurama interrupted before a fight could break out. "We all know the situation now but it could easily be a trick. Let Yumi and I investigate and Botan can keep you up-to-date on our progress. If we need you, Koenma can easily ask you for your assistance. But, please, let's not all run off in search of a fight before we know if there's a serious fight to be had."

"Fine," Yusuke grumbled. "But you have to promise to come and get me the moment there's trouble."

"Of course, Yusuke," Koenma said.

"Well, you guys don't need to start until tomorrow morning, anyway. So how about everybody comes to my house tonight. You have to come too, Hiei." Yusuke said.

The small demon rolled his eyes. "You humans and your ridiculous sentimentality." Hiei mumbled.

"That sounds lovely," Kurama said.

Everyone began walking out of the clearing behind Yusuke but Kurama suddenly realized someone was not with them. He turned to see Yumi lingering by the trees. He walked back to her.

"Is something the matter?" Kurama asked. "Yusuke's invitation was meant for you as well."

"But why? You guys don't know me at all." Yumi said.

Kurama was confused by Yumi's mood change. Just moments ago she had been laughing with everyone and now she was reluctant to join them. "Have no more reservations, Yumi. Whether you like it or not, you have become a part of our strange group." Kurama encouraged.

Yumi gave him a small smile tinged with sadness and then hurried to join the others. Kurama watched her, what was hiding behind those big, pink eyes and innocent nature? He wondered.

**Thanks to everyone who has read my story. I will be taking a break from this story and when I come back I may revise it some. I have some changes I want to make. Thanks again for reading. See you later!**

**Love, fangirl995. 8/5/13**


End file.
